BTS Undercover 1 --- I Like It
by daisuki.chiko
Summary: Apa itu cinta? Mengapa perih? Mengapa sakit? apakah cinta memiliki rasa? mengapa menyulitkan? Ini hanya sebagian dari kisah yang dirasakan olehku, yang merasakan pahit manisnya cinta.. From : J Minhyoongi
**Part 1 : I Need You**

Annyeong, chiko imnida.. !

Hari ini author akan mencoba membuat FF yang beda dengan yang lain..

Penasaran? stay tune and support me~ ^^

 _\- WARNING! -_

 _Kejadian, tempat dan waktu dibuat semirip mungkin dengan kehidupan real mereka. Namun ini hanya sebatas imajinasi dan fiction, mohon maaf bila ada yang tersinggung dengan FF ini.._

 _Content : Boys Love, Teen_

 _Song : BTS - I Need You_

 _-oOo-_

 **Wooridul Spine Hospital**

 **24 December 2015, 20:00**

BRAKKK!

"SUSTER…SUSTER….SUSTER..!"

DRAP…DRAP…DRAP…

"SUSTER…EMERGENCY, TOLONG SUSTER..!"

"ANDA TUNGGU DILUAR DULU PAK!"

"TIDAK, BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENUNGGU"

"ANDA HARUS MENUNGGU PAKK!"

"ANDWAEEE, JIMINNNN…..!"

BIP…BIP…BIIIIIIIIIIIII….

.

.

 **7 bulan yang lalu**

.

.

 **BIGHIT Studio**

 **2 Mei 2015**

"… _I need u girl_

 _Wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae_

 _I need you girl_

 _Wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae…"_

 **AND…CUT! GOOD JOB EVERYONE..!**

 **ISTIRAHAT SELAMA 10 MENIT, LALU KITA LANJUTKAN LAGI..!**

 **BIP..!**

"Huaaa, susah sekali pembuatan MV kali ini" keluh Suga sembari mengambil botol minumnya

"Iya, tumben sekali pak produser begitu bersemangat mengerjakannya" timpal J-Hope sembari mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Gwenchana, ini semua demi para ARMY yang menunggu MV kita dengan setia. Coba lihat subscribe tearsier kita di youtube, sudah lebih dari 1 juta khan" jawab Jimin sambil meneguk minuman bersoda

"Chim, aku lihat kamu sedikit pucat hari ini. Apakah kamu sakit" tanya Suga penasaran.

"Ani hyung, aku baik-baik saja kok" jawab JImin tersipu malu.

"Hoiii, minta ya.." jawab Rapmon dan langsung mengambil minuman kaleng soda Jimin tanpa permisi.

"Eh, ya! Itu minumanku terakhir!" teriak Jimin kesal lantaran dihabiskan oleh Rapmon.

"Hahahaha, sudah-sudah. Nanti setelah syuting, kita makan tteokbokki sama-sama" jawab Suga sembari merangkul Jimin.

"Ada rasa apa saja disana?" tanya V yang daritadi diam mendengarkan.

"Ada rasa-rasa yang terlupakan…" jawab Kookie sekenanya sembari disambit kacang oleh V

"Oke-oke, time up guys! Ayo kita syuting lagi" sahut Jin menepuk pundak J-Hope dan kembali ke panggung.

"Fighting!" teriak J-Hope sembari berdiri dan diikuti oleh member lainnya.

.

.

"… _I need you.."_

 _._

 _._

 **Salah satu kedai terkenal**

 **5 Mei 2015, 20:00**

 **CHEERRSS!**

"Buat suksesnya MV I Need You yang menembus 2.3K viewers!" teriak Suga sambil mengangkat segelas soju.

"Semoga kita tetap solid dan menjadi grup yang dicintai oleh para ARMY!" teriak V sambil mengangkat tteokbokki chesse.

"…dan semoga ada salah satu dari kita mempunyai yeoja chingu secepatnya!" teriak J-Hope sambil _warping_ bulgogi yang sudah matang dengan daun obat. Semua anggota dan crew yang ada pun tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan riang. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, banyak sekali makanan yang dipesan silih berganti. Mulai dari bulgogi, kimchi, tteokbokki chesse, ramyun, dan jjampong. Semua saling bersenang-senang hingga tidak bisa bangun dari tempat kami berpijak.

 **TUK… TUK…**

Aku pun menoleh, ternyata Suga hyung. Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah.

"chim, ada waktu sebentar?" Tanya Suga sambil berbisik. Aku pun mengangguk, dan Suga hyung memberi isyarat untuk ikuti dia keluar. Aku pun mengikuti Suga hyung sampai di gang sebelah kedai.

"Ada apa hyung? Sepertinya hyung ada masalah" kataku sambil bersandar di tembok gang

"Hah.. hyung bingung chim, hyung gak tahu harus bilang apa" kata Suga sambil menghela nafas menatap langit.

"Gwenchana hyung, katakan saja padaku. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu hyung" kataku lembut sambil meyakinkannya. _"Sepertinya ini masalah serius" batinku menerka._

"Hyung takut nanti ada yang sakit hati dan membenci hyung, ini terlalu berat chim. Ah betapa bodohnya aku!" teriak Suga sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. _._

"Hyung…" kataku sembari memeluknya. _"apakah ini pengaruh minuman tadi, sepertinya hyung sedikit mabuk" pikirku dalam hati_.

"Hyung suka sama kamu chim…" jawab Suga sambil membuka kedua tangannya. "awalnya hyung cuma senang berada dekatmu, tapi lama kelamaan hyung merasa sangat nyaman dan sayang kepadamu Chim..". Aku merasakan kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipiku dan menatapku dalam-dalam,"Chim, mungkin ini sedikit gila, namun harus aku lakukan… Chim, bolehkan aku mencintaimu lebih dari seorang kakak adik?" Tanya Suga dengan terpaan sinar bulan diatas kami berdua.

" _Akhirnya, engkau menyadarinya hyung. Setelah sekian lama ini, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkanmu" kataku dalam hati._ Aku pun memeluk erat Suga hyung, "Nde hyung, I like to hear that…". Airmataku pun mulai berjatuhan, bahagia rasanya bisa mempunyaimu hyung.

"thanks chim~" jawab Suga sambil membelai lembut punggungku. Aku merasa senang, akhirnya mimpi ini bukan mimpi semu.

 **CUP~**

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi kiriku, dan aku memelukknya sangat erat. Ya, kami berpelukan sepanjang bulan menerangi kami berdua. Hatiku bahagia sekarang.

.

.

.

"… _I need you, hyungie~"_

 _._

 _._

 **15 April 2015**

 _Dear Diary…_

 _Namaku Park Jimin, namun kebanyakan orang memanggilku Jimin. Aku lahir pada tanggal 13 Oktober 1995 dan satu-satunya menjadi trainee selama 1 tahun, dibandingkan dengan para hyung yang lain. Sebenarnya, aku memiliki rahasia besar yang sengaja aku dan agency tutupi. Aku menderita penyakit afasia, sebuah penyakit yang merusak kemampuan bahasa sehingga sulit dalam mengekspresikan pikiran maupun memahami serta menemukan kata-kata yang pas saat berkomunikasi. Hal ini aku ketahui setelah cek kesehatan untuk masuk agency. Hal ini juga diperparah dengan cardiovaskulerku yang kecil, sehingga detak jantungku tidak berfungsi dengan maksimal. Dokter mengatakan bahwa aku hanya memiliki umur yang pendek sekitar 4 bulan, jika aku terlalu banyak memforsir tenagaku. Ya, aku mencoba bertahan dari penyakit ini. Aku berusaha menutupinya dengan tingkahku yang konyol serta kekocakanku bersama para hyung yang lain. Aku berlatih sangat gigih, sampai-sampai Jin hyung khawatir aku mati kelelahan. Memang, aku sudah mati dari dulu sekali dan sekarang hidup kembali. Suga hyung, kamulah alasanku untuk bertahan sampai sekarang. Aku ingin sekali hidup lebih lama lagi, bisakah Tuhan?_

 _Ini terlalu indah untuk dilupakan, aku ingin lebih lama lagi didekat Suga hyung. Aku harap ini bukan mimpi belaka, please give me more time GOD. Banyak hal yang belum aku selesaikan, ada banyak janji yang harus aku tepati. Aku berharap bila waktunya telah tiba nanti, aku bisa mengisi ruang kosong dihatimu hyung.._

 _Jimin_

 _._

 _._

 **Taman Hangang**

 **10 Mei 2015, 06:00**

 **HUFFF…HUFF…HUFF…**

 **1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…HUP!**

Hari ini adalah hari terberat dalam sejarah kehidupan BTS, memutari taman sebanyak 6 kali guna menigkatkan stamina untuk perform 12 Mei nanti. Tampak jelas muka lelah kami satu persatu, hanya J-Hope saja yang terlihat santai dan menikmati sedang yang lainnya sudah seperti udang rebus dalam adonan ramyun.

 **YAA! JIMIN..!**  
 **AYO LEBIH CEPAT LAGI, TINGGAL 4 PUTARAN LAGI..!**

 **FIGHTING..! FOR ARMY IN THE WORLD GUYS…!**

 **AYO SEMANGAT! GOGOGOGO~**

 **\- 20 menit kemudian -**

"Huaaaaa, capeknya~" teriak V sambil berbaring di rerumputan.

"Hari ini manajer sepertinya ingin kita maksimal untuk perform nantinya" jawab kookie sambil meminum air karbonasinya

"At least, kita masih hidup bukan sekarang?" jawab J-Hope bercanda. Semua member tertawa kecuali aku yang tersenyum palsu. _Iya, aku sudah mati dari dulu.._

"Chim, buatmu~ ^^" sebuah botol minuman karbonasi milik Suga diberikan kepada Jimin.

"Thanks hyungie~ " Jawabku manja sembari meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hey, disini katanya ada es cream enak. Ayo kesana!" kata Jin sambil duduk disamping Rapmon yang masih kecapekan karena lari.

"Oh, ide bagus. Kebetulan aku ingin sekali beli es cream!" jawab V sembari bangun dan mendengarkan.

"Lagian jadwal kita setelah ini kosong sampai jam 15.00, boleh juga.." jawab J-Hope.

"Aku tetap disini saja, masih capek" jawabku sembari rebahan di rerumputan.

"Aku juga, lagi bosan mau pergi-pergi…" jawab Suga sambil melirik kepadaku,"…kalian saja duluan, nanti aku menyusul". Akhirnya semua member kecuali aku dan Suga hyung pergi mencari es cream tersebut. Dan sekarang tinggal kami berdua saja dengan taman yang rindang dan tenang.

"Hyungie, kenapa tidak ikut mereka?" tanyaku kepada Suga.

"Hmmmmm, kenapa ya~~~" jawabnya sembari tiduran di sampingku. Suga hyung menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut, " …soalnya ada chim disini, hyung jadi tidak mau kemana-mana~" jawabnya polos menatap langit. Sekejap aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh berkumpul di wajahku.

" _Omo, sepertinya mukaku memerah" batinku._ Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan topik pembicaraaan,"Enggh…hyungie, k-kita kesana yuk!" jawabku sambil menunjuk tempat penyewaan perahu dayung dekat danau.

Suga pun duduk dan melihat yang aku tunjuk, "Boleh-boleh, sepertinya seru" jawabnya sambil membantuku berdiri. Kami pun pergi dan memesan perahu dayung tersebut. Kami pun menikmati pemandangan yang ada, dan tangan Suga tidak pernah lepas menggenggamku. Setelah itu, kami pergi menyusuri taman dan membeli beberapa makanan. Kami tertawa lepas dan menikmati tiap moment kedekatan yang tercipta.

 _._

 _._

 _Benar-benar hari yang indah bisa bersamamu hyung~_

.

.

"… _hyungie, saranghajja~"_

 _._

 _._

 **Backstage Panggung Gangnam, BTS Private Room**

 **12 Mei, 18:00**

Semua anggota sibuk dirias oleh para makeup artis masing-masing, sesekali kami bercanda agar suasana ruangan tidak canggung. Untunglah pak manajer sudah menghandle semuanya, sehingga kami hanya tinggal menunggu giliran sambil menonton TV yang menyiarkan acara show ini.

"Eh, ada T-Ara~~~" teriak J-Hope sambil menirukan gerakannya serta diikuti oleh Rapmon dan aku.

" _Neon Sugar Free ije neon Sugar Free.._

 _Naegeman Sugar Free modeunge Sugar Free_

 _Neoneun hansungane nareul al ssu eopkke_

 _Mandeureo neomani (Mandeureo beoryeosseo)_

 _Mueonga ppajeobeorin Sugar Free~"_

Kami betiga menari dengan senang dan riang menirukan para anggota T-Ara menari. Dan member yang lain terhibur dengan tingkah kami bertiga. Hari ini banyak sekali orang yang menyaksikan konser di Gangnam, termasuk para ARMY yang setia menunggu kami.

"Hahahahaha… J-Hope hyung, simpan tenagamu untuk perform nanti" sahut V yang daritadi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena kekocakan yang dibuat.

"I can't stop dancing~" jawab Jhope yang masih menari Sugar Free

"Hahahahahaha, gwenchana V." sahut Suga yang daritadi menahan tawanya namun gagal.

 **TING TONG...**

 **BTS, GET READY TO STAGE IN 5 MINUTE..**

"Alright, let's go Mr. Dancing-Machine-Everywhere~" sahut Rapmon sambil merangkul J-Hope agar berhenti. Semua member pun meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju belakang panngung.

"Chim, come here~" panggil Suga hyung. Aku pun mendekatinya, " ada apa hyungie?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Pakaianmu berantakan chim, sini aku rapikan!"jawab Suga sambil merapikan bajuku. Tercium jelas aroma tubuhnya, benar-benar wangi vanila dan membuatku terbang.

"Thanks hyung~" jawabku dengan muka memerah. Aku pun menggenggam tangannya,"hyungie, apakah hyung sayang kepadaku?" tanyaku kepadanya. Refleks ia memelukku erat,"Kenapa kamu ragu, aku benar-benar sayang padamu Chim.." jawabnya tegas.

"Ani, aku cuma merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi antara kita berdua" jawabku ragu.

"Gwenchana chim, remember this: aku cuma sayang kepadamu. I promise.." jawabnya sembari mengecup keningku. "Okay, get ready chim.." jawabnya memasuki panggung sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"iya~~" jawabku senang dan mengikuti Suga hyung ke panggung serta sepasang mata yang tidak suka dengan hal itu.

"Hooo, jadi begitu ya~~" katanya pelan dan naik ke panggung menghibur para ARMY dan pengunjung yang ada dalam konser.

.

.

 **H-2 Japan Official Fan Meeting Undercover Mission**

 **18 Agustus 2015, 18:00**

 _Dear diary…_

 _3 bulan telah berlalu, namun hal mengejutkan datang dari dokter. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku ada kemungkinan untuk hidup lama tanpa menggunakan obat lagi. Aku merasa senang mendengarnya, ingin sekali secepatnya aku memberitahu hyungie. Tapi hyungie belum tahu penyakitku, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku beritahu. At least aku sangat senang sekali mendengarnya. Hubunganku dengan hyungie sangat baik dan semakin intim. Ia sering sekali memelukku dari belakang dan mengecup pipiku, hmmm apakah hyungie mau memakan pipiku? X'D. Terkadang ia membelikanku hadian kecil, dan aku memberikannya topi yang lucu. Thanks GOD, yougive me a miracle. Akhir kata, nomu nomu nomu nomu nomu nomu nomu nomu saranghae Suga Hyung~_

 _Love, Jimin_

 _._

 _._

 **H-1 Japan Official Fan Meeting Undercover Mission**

 **Shibuya, 19 Agustus 2015, 09:00**

 **TUUUT… TUUUT… TUUUT…**

 **CLICK!**

"Yobseo, hyungie?" tanyaku cepat setelah tersambung dengan HPnya

"Hmmm, iya chim sayang, ada apa?" jawab Suga pelan.

"Hyungie lagi bobo kah?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Ani, hyung mau istirahat. Hyung kayaknya gak enak badan" jawab Suga lembut.

"Arraseo, get well soon hyungie~" jawabku memberi semangat kepadanya.

"Gomawo chim sayang~" jawab Suga lembut. _Omo, rasanya mau terbang mendengar suaranya yang lembut ini._ Aku pun pergi sendiri meninggalkan apartement agency dan pergi ke pusat kota Shibuya. Menurut para ARMY Jepang, districk ini banyak menjual merchandise yang menarik dan unik. Aku pun berburu aneka macam aksesoris lucu untuk hyungie. Setelah puas berkeliling, akupun beristirahat di sebuah caffe yang tidak jauh dari districk itu. Aku pun memanggil pelayan dan memesan secangkir cappucinno latte sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada, namun mataku langsung tertuju padasatu orang yang duduk di pojokan caffe.

" _Orang itu, kenapa mirip dengan hyungie ya?" kataku dalam hati_

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda tuan" sahut pelayan caffe sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi beserta nomor mejanya.

"Oh, arigatou gozaimasu" jawabku sopan sambil menundukkan kepala. Itu yang dikatakan para ARMY Jepang bila mengatakan terima kasih di daerahnya.

"Domo.." jawab pelayan itu sopan dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar, lalu kembali ke meja kasir. Aku pun meminum coffe pesananku pelan-pelan sambil mengamati orang yang berada di pojokan itu. Lalu ada orang yang datang dan duduk bersama dia sambil menggenggam tangan orang tersebut.

"Lho, itu khan J-Hope?" tanyaku heran. Aku pun mencoba memanggilnya,"J-"

Belum sempat aku memanggilnya, orang itu melepas tudung jacketnya. Sesaat jantungku berhenti berdetak dan terasa sakit sekali. Itu Suga hyung!

"Did you waiting so long oppa?" tanya J-Hope dengan manja.

"Ani, not so long hopie~" jawab Suga sembari mencium tangan J-Hope," Want to order some-" katanya terpotong saat melihatku. Aku pun secepatnya pergi ke kasir dan meninggalkan caffe tersebut. Aku pun mempercepat langkah kakikiku, namu semakin deras air mata yang jatuh.

"Chim, wait!" teriak Suga mengejarku. Aku pun berlari secepat yang aku bisa, aku terlalu muak melihatmu hyung…

"Chim!" bentak Suga setelah memegang salah satu tanganku," Chim, kamu salah paham chim. Aku bi-"

"Lepasin tanganku hyung.." jawabku lirih memotong pembicaraannya.

"T-tapi chim-" sela Suga.

"Lepasin tanganku SEKARANG JUGA!" bentakku kepadanya. Suga pun melepaskan tanganku perlahan, namun aku langsung menampisnya dan berlari kembali menuju apartement. Secepatnya aku mematikan ponselku dan mengunci pintu kamar, aku pun langsung menangis menjadi-jadi. Melempar semua obat-obat yang menopangku hidup selama ini. Aku pun mengisi penuh bathtube dan mencari foto kami berdua. Kuambil semuanya dan masuk kedalam bathtube sambil memegang foto kami berdua.

"Hyungie, wae?" kataku lirih,"apa salahku hyungie.." jawabku lirih dan airmataku kembali menetes. "Hyungie, aku benar-benar sayang padamu, tapi mengapa begini… sakit hyung..." jawabku pasrah dan kembali menangis lagi. Aku pun mengambil pemantik dan membakar foto kami berdua dari ujung. Perlahan foto kami berdua mulai terbakar dan menjadi abu. Aku pun menjatuhkannya dan tenggelam ke dasar bathtube. Dan gelap menyergap...

.

.

"… _hyungie, I hate you.."_

 **Japan Official Fan Meeting Undercover Mission**

 **Osaka, 18:00**

 **\- Backstage -**

"Chim, tunggu!" panggil Suga saat melihatku berlari menghindarinya. Suga pun berlari dan menggenggam tanganku, namun aku langsung menampisnya.

"Don't touch me hyung..!" jawabku geram sambil menatap wajahnya

"Iya a-aku salah, aku minta maap Chim" jawab Suga menatap balik sambil memelas.

"Iya, aku memaafkanmu, but -" jawabku sambil menampis tangannya yang mencoba memegangku," - don't touch me again!"

"Chim -" jawab Suga, namun aku sela," - and don't call me 'Chim', call me Jimin!"

Aku pun bergegas masuk ke stage bersama anggota yang lain.

 **\- Stage -**

"…Oke, masuk ke acara selanjutnya yaitu game tahan nafas, yang paling lama adalah pemenangnya" teriak MC acara Fanmeeting tersebut. Semua ARMY pun bersorak dengan riuh. Akhirnya kami pun menjalankan game tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba aku merasa sesak napas dan terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya aku dibawa ke rumah sakit Sumitomo, dan hasilnya hanya kurang enak badan. Namun sebenarnya karena kesehatanku yang menurun sehingga cardiovascularku kambuh ditambah aku yang tidak lagi meminum obat pemberian dokter. Aku dipulang oleh agency ke apartemen dan disuruh beristirahat disana.

.

.

- **Apartemen, 20:00 -**

 **CKRIIK…!**

" _Aku meminta maaf karena telah membuat semua orang yang hadir di fan meeting dan juga ARMY khawatir"."Terjatuh dari atas panggung sungguh memalukan. Saat ini aku sedang beristirahat, jadi jangan khawatir!"_

 **SEND….COMPLETE**!

"Hah, at least mereka tidak lagi khawatir dengan insiden tadi." Jawabku pelan melihat foto dan comment yang aku buat di Twitter BTS. Aku pun berbaring dan menutup mata, aku merasa seperti sudah mati... lagi..

.

.

"… _hah…"_

 _._

 _._

 **Seoul, Dorm BTS**

 **24 December 2015, 19:40**

 _Dear diary…_

 _Setelah kejadian di Osaka, kesehatanku mulai menurun drastis. Aku mulai susah untuk berkomunikasi maupun mengerti pembicaraan mereka, sekarang aku mulai cenderung diam dan tidak seagresif dulu. Sepertinya penyakit afasiaku mulai bekerja dan menggerogoti perlahan. Aku sudah meminum semua obat yang diberikan, tapi itu tidak menghentikan semuanya. Sakit sekali,r asanya ingin secepatnya pergi dan tidak merasakan ini semua. Aku sudah meminum 10 butir sekaligus 15 menut yang lalu, sepertinya manjur. Aku mulai tidak merasa sakit, namun sedikit mengantuk. Kalau aku masih punya kesempatan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu hyungie…_

 _Uh, sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk berat, sebaiknya aku tidur. Bye.._

 _Jimin_

 _._

 _._

 **Wooridul Spine Hospital**

 **24 December 2015, 20:10**

 **KRIEKK..**

"Dok, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Suga menghadang dokter yang keluar dari kamar Jimin

"Hmmm, ini sangat susah. Ia mengalami penyakit yang tidak ada obatnya dan juga cardiovascularnya sudah parah. Kemungkinan selamatnya kecil, namun kami mencoba sebisa mungkin. Sekarang dia sedang mengalami koma, mungkin keajaiban akan terjadi hari ini." Jawab dokter sambil menepukpundak Suga lalu pergi. Suga pun masuk dan mendekati Jimin.

"Chim, ini aku hyungie.." kata Suga pelan sambil menggenggam tangannya," chim, ayo bangun. Aku sudah siapkan makanan kesukaanmu" bisik Suga dan airmatanya mulai turun.

 **BIP…BIP…**

Suara mesin detak jantung mulai sedikit berjalan cepat, Suga pun menyeka airmatanya dan berbisik," Chim, ayo bangun sebentar" katanya lembut di telinga Jimin. Suga pun menggosok pelan tangan Jiminn agar hangat. Jimin pun membuka mata perlahan.

"S-suga h-hyu-yung.." jawab Jimin dengan suara lirih

"Chim, chim, kamu sudah sadar chim. Mianhae, jeolma mianhae chim.." sahut Suga sambil berlinang airmata. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-ani, Jimin yang s-salah hyungie.." jawab Jimin lemah,"hyungie, s-stay with me" jawab Jimin sambil mencoba gerak.

"Andwae, jangan banyak bergerak dulu chim. Aku akan berada disini, menemanimu chim..!" jawab Suga sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jimin," Jangan banyak bicara dahulu chim.."

"Hyungie, s-saranghaeyo.." jawab Jimin lemah

"Nado.." jawab Suga diiringi airmata. Jimin pun tersenyum," Hyung, hug me.." pintanya. Suga pun memeluk Jimin dengan lembut dan Jimin memeluk Suga sambil tersenyum.

 **BIP…BIP…BIIIIIIIIIIIII** ….

Detak jantung dimonitor membentuk garis lurus dan disertai pelukan Jimin yang terlepas.

"Chim.." Tanya Suga sambil menepuk pundak Jimin pelan.

 **BRAKK…**

 **DRAP… DRAP… DRAP…**

 **SUSTER, ALAT PACU JANTUNG..!**

 **SSSHHHHH, BUK..!**

 **SEKALI LAGI..!**

 **SSSHHHHH, BUK..!**

 **BIIIIIIIIIIIII….**

 **"ANDWAEEE, JIMINNNN…..!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pemakaman Keluarga, Seoul**

 **26 December 2015, 10:00**

"Chim, aku bawakan bunga kesukaanmu, dandelion. Apakah kamu suka?" Tanya Suga kepada Jimin.

"Aku harap kamu suka Chim, I love you so much~" jawab Suga sambil memegang suatu nisan batu

"Chim, aku pergi dulu ya. Besok aku akan datang lagi, aku janji padamu" kata Suga sambil mengecup batu nisan tersebut lalu pergi. Tampak seseorang melihat aktivitas itu dan menunggu Suga pergi. Setelah Suga pergi, orang itu pun mendekati kuburan yang Suga datangi tadi.

"Jadi itu orangnya ya…kak"

Part 1 : I Need You

~ Fin ~

Hoaaaa, makasih udah mau membaca FF ini…  
RCLnya ditunggu ya, gomawo

Next part : I Like It


End file.
